Saints
There are 26 saints in the Church of Druthal. Saints of the Church of Druthal * Saint Senea - Patron of Righteous Outlaws. Saint Senea Day is a minor holiday. ** Depicted as a hooded woman ** Prayer: Give me your blessing, Saint Senea. Put your eye upon me, protect me, as I act in the name of the right. Give me your strength, to fight against the unjust, to stand for the oppressed. If my body is broken, guard my soul and deliver it to stand before judgment, which I will never fear as I act in your name. ** As mages were once persecuted, the prayer was from mages in the Tenth Century, typically before execution. It is not clear whether Saint Senea was herself a mage. ** Saint Senea is, not suprisingly, the patron of numerous heroes, notably Veranix Calbert, Asti and Verci Rynax. * Saint Jasper - Saint Jasper Day (Quiet Night) is a major holiday. * Saint Terrance - Saint Terrance Day (Terrentin) is a major holiday. * Saint Fenston - Feast of Saint Fenston (Fenstide) is a major holiday. * Saint Helsen, Savior of Harvests, the Sickle-Bearing Pilgrim. St. Helsen's Day is a holiday and the autumnal equinox. * Saint Bridget - Church dedicated to her in North Seleth * Saint Limarre - Church dedicated to her in Inemar * Saint Julian - The Humble Prince, defender of pilgrims. Church dedicated to him in Aventil. * Saint Ollickar * Saint Jontlen - "the Bloody Saint." An old soldier, left for dead, who tracked down the slavers who raided his village and abducted the children. Driven by godliness beyond human endurance, Jontlen killed all of the slavers and freed the children before dying. "Red-eyed and anointed in blood." Saint Jontlen's Day is a minor holiday ''(or is it even so minor as to not be a holiday at all?) ''Described in Lady Henterman's Wardrobe. * Saint Ilmer - there's a quiet mouse in his tale... * Saint Hesprin (LHW) * Saint Hespin (TD) * Saint Crellick * Saint Deshar - "the Proverbial Chain of Saint Deshar around your necks" (LHW) * Saint Veran - appropriated from a Kellirac trickster legend. St. Veran's church is outside the city limits, and appeals to the Racquin. * Saint Polmeta - Church in Dentonhill. * Saint Justinia * Saint Arrianne * Saint Alexis Day - Erescan 24 (The Shield of the People) is a major holiday, kicking off the 6 day Victory Days celebration. (In 1215, this was also Election Day in the Archduchy of Maradaine, which includes the north side of the City of Maradaine.) Alexis seems to be a sort of Joan of Arc figure - she defended her Scallic village with a mace against Linjari attackers, and after defeating them, made armor from their weapons. She was sent by the Queen of Scaloi to Maradaine as an envoy for Druth unification, but was killed by a Linjari assassin. Her body was not returned to Scaloi, and was allegedly hidden by the King of Maradaine. She is sometimes referred to as "the last Otajian." (SotP) * Saint Illaria * Saint Benton - Pemmick has a vision of the Thorn as Saint Benton in The Alchemy of Chaos.